In My Dreams
by Eccentric11
Summary: Classic Lily and James fiction... some love, some annoyance, and some more love. A drabble/song-fic for Lionel Richie's Hello. include prompt of the day from the Hogwarts Online forum.


Prompt for Tuesday 10 June:

**"In My dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times,"**

(which is a quote from the song 'Hello' by Lionel Richie.)

I decided to use the whole song, and the italics will be song lyrics.

* * *

_I've been alone with you inside my mind  
And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times_

_

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night, not believing my eyes. I smiled._

"Prongs, you're not asleep yet?"

"I might as well ask you the same thing, Padfoot." I saw my best friend on his own four-poster bed.

"But you were snoring already! Whereas I simply can't sleep. Was it a nightmare?"

"Well do you see sweat? Did I scream? Am I even frowning?"

"No. In fact, you're smiling." Sirius paused. "Bloody hell James is it one of those dreams again?"

I tried to hide my face as I blush.

"You just can't resist fancying her, can you?"

* * *

_I sometimes see you pass outside my door  
Hello, is it me you're looking for?_

* * *

"Ooh! I'm sorry! I'm real- oh it's you."

"Evans!" I beamed. "Didn't expect to run into you here." and I tried to find the right charming smile, but couldn't.

"Me neither. So, excuse me."

"I thought you were looking for me?" I joked.

"Why would I?" she walked past me and through the portrait hole.

* * *

_I can see it in your eyes  
I can see it in your smile  
You're all I've ever wanted, (and) my arms are open wide  
'Cause you know just what to say  
And you know just what to do  
And I want to tell you so much, I love you ..._

* * *

"Lily, your eyes have the best shade of green. Do you know that?"

"I know that." her eyes twinkled. "But James, do _you_ know that your smile is priceless?"

"Oh I know that." I held her even closer.

"So?"

"Huh? Oh right." I snapped back to reality. "I do."

"I do." Lily's eyes were filled with tears.

"Well then, you may kiss the bride."

_

* * *

I long to see the sunlight in your hair  
And tell you time and time again how much I care  
Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow  
Hello, I've just got to let you know_

* * *

It was a sunny day. As usual, Lily and her friends are playing around near the lake.

"What do you guys think?" I gestured towards the group of girls.

"Go for it." Sirius nudged me.

"Moony? Wormtail?"

"Why not?" they both said in unison.

"Hey Evans!" I tried to act casual. "I like your hair."

I didn't know why I said that, but it sure does invite quite a lot of giggles and result in a very pink Lily Evans.

"What do you want, Potter?"

"You, me, here, 8 o'clock."

_

* * *

'Cause I wonder where you are  
And I wonder what you do  
Are you somewhere feeling lonely, or is someone loving you?  
Tell me how to win your heart  
For I haven't got a clue  
But let me start by saying, I love you ..._

* * *

"Stop it, Potter! Stop following me!" she was literally shrieking.

"Then what should I do?" I shook her desperately.

"How should I know?" she tried to break free.

"Tell me, Lily Evans. Tell me, what should I do to make you love me."

"You can't make me love you, Potter."

"But it's killing me!"

"Merlin's beard! For the trillionth time, I'm never going to fall for an arrogant prat like you."

If she was any other girl, I would just stood there and wait for her to leave. But this is Lily Evans, so instead I kissed her.

_

* * *

Hello, is it me you're looking for?  
'Cause I wonder where you are  
And I wonder what you do  
Are you somewhere feeling lonely or is someone loving you?  
_

_

* * *

"Remus, we all know what she wants is you, and not me."_

"Then you don't know her."

"Try me."

"She never miss a Quidditch game with you in it, and she won't go to Hogsmeade unless you go too. What do you think she's doing when she said she rather stay at Hogwarts to study than to go to Hogsmeade? That's right, she's thinking about you. Remember that time you fell of your broom during the Slytherin-Gryffindor match? She was worried sick about you. She didn't voluntarily answer a question the whole day, and that never happened before."

_

* * *

Tell me how to win your heart  
For I haven't got a clue  
But let me start by saying ... I love you_

* * *

"You know, I still don't know how you finally came to your senses."

"Came to my senses and fall for you?" she chuckled. "Me neither. Love potion maybe?"

"Maybe." I glanced at little Harry. "I reckon I don't need them anymore, though."

"Probably not." she smiled.

"Lily?" I brushed a strand of hair away from her face.

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"I know."

* * *

**So.. I never write a song fic/drabble before.. I hope this one is at least okay. :D thank you for reading! :)**

**EDIT: sorry for a mistake in writing Wormtail as Scabbers.. but thank you to Mr/Mrs. Anonymous for pointing that out in the reviews!  
**


End file.
